TEBD Spotlight 5: Brandy Harrington
by rdzreborn2k5
Summary: Takes Place a year before the Main Story line, A year has past when an Unknown group help Delightful Henchmen who been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D escaped, It's has been two in a half years since Brandy and Mr. Whiskers were stuck in the Amazon Rain forest.
1. Chapter 1

Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 5: Brandy Harrington Part 1

Opening Theme: Kazemachi Jet by Maaya Sakamoto  
>Link 1: <span>.comwatch?v=z3iRNTwLZW0

-  
>Takes Place a year before the Main Story line, A year has past when an Unknown group help Delightful Henchmen who been arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D escaped, It's has been two in a half years since Brandy and Mr. Whiskers stuck in the Amazon Rain forest. Brandy Harrington who now has long hair is out gowned her original outfit she normally wears and now has on a Grey mini Jacket that goes with a Pink Tank top, Black belt, Navy Blue Gloves, Red Skirt and a pair of White Stockings with Purple boots on.<p>

Right now while Whiskers is running around somewhere with an Otter named Ed in the meantime she was taking a nap when she woke up to the sounds of crashing somewhere in the other side of the Amazon Rain forest. She got up and went over to see who it is as Brandy looked down and see that it's a Mini Jet Plane as it hatch opens up Brandy sees 3 dogs coming out of the Jet. One of them is a Labrador Retriever named Kliff Kliffton, His Cousin Arlene Kliffton and her boyfriend Saburo Doberman

"Looks like the Engine got busted when Arlene landed here" Saburo said

"Arlene this area is no place to land a Arwing, How are you gonna get your pilot licenses with a busted Jet Plane" Kliff said

"I'm sorry but I did told you that we're almost out of fuel" Arlene said

"Look how about we fine something to refuel this jet while your Cousin repair the damages to the engines" Saburo said

"Fine" Kliff said as he grabs his tool box from out of the cockpit. After the two walked off Kliff began working on repairing the Jet engine. And then Brandy jump down from a Hill she was standing on as approached Kliff

"E-excuse me can I ask for you something?" said Brandy went Kliff got up from the doily

"I didn't know that there's another Dogs around here who are you?" Kliff said

"I'm Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons" Brandy said

"Mine is Kliff Kliffton of the New York Klifftons" Kliff said

"That would explain the New York accent?" Brandy said to herself "Anyway what brings you here from New York City?" Brandy asked

"My cousin asked me to teach her how to pilot a Arwing but she didn't told me that the tanks is out of fuel she just now telling me that" Kliff said

"Hmmmmm So where is your Cousin now?" Brandy asked

"She and her boyfriend said they are see if they can get something to refuel the tanks while I stay here and fix the engine. Anyway how long you been here?" Kliff said

"To tell you the truth I didn't get struck here by choice. Two years ago I was on my way to a star 5 spa when some Rabbit-" Just then Kliff held his right hand and stop her from there

"You're gonna blame some rabbit aren't you?" Kliff said

"Actually it wasn't-" Brandy started to get cold feet

"From the way you're saying it seems that you both brought this all on ourselves" Kliff said

"How could I brought all of upon myself?" Brandy said

"Maybe if you didn't bother to pay this rabbit any attention you wouldn't got yourself stuck here with the past two years." Kliff said

Just then Brandy started crying as she drop to her knees "What did I do now?" Kliff said

"You didn't have to be mean!" Brandy said as tear fell down her eyes

"Stop that before someone think I insulted you" Kliff when Arlene came and taps his shoulders

"Kliff what did you say to her?" Arlene said

"Or better yet how did she end up here I thought they we're the only ones who crash landed here" Saburo said

"Her name is Brandy Harrington of the Florida Harringtons she been here for two years" Kliff said

"Two year did she even try to contact her family in Florida?" Arlene said

"A couple of times but they all failed" Brandy said

"She mention that she was heading to some star 5 spa but she met some Rabbit in a Jump suit and the two ended up here since" Kliff said

"In speaking off a Rabbit you mean that one who is with some Otter" Saburo said as he spots Whiskers and Ed

"Hey Brandy who are these guys?" Whiskers said

"This Manhattan jerk here is called Kliff Kliffton of the New York Klifftons and that's his Cousin Arlene" Brandy said

"Un-oh I think you and Brandy got off on a bad start Cousin" Arlene said

"Shut it" Kliff said

"Just what did you say to Brandy you Jerk?" just then Kliff kicks Whiskers in the face sending him 20 yards away from the area

"No one asked you to fucking coming in between that" Kliff said

"Hey you didn't have to do that." Brandy said to Kliff

"But isn't he the reason you been stuck her for the pass two years? I bet your mom and dad won't as nice to him as you are if learn what happine" Saburo said

"To tell you 3 the truth my mom and dad doesn't even know that I'm not home. Both of my mother and Father are apart of a international/interplanetary anti-terrorist assault team called the Blue Guard since they were my age." Brandy said

"So both of your parents are apart of the same Unit as my Father and Uncle" Kliff said

"And neither of your parents know that you're struck here?" Arlene said

"Both of my Parents are on Corneria for the past two years before they left mom told me to stay home" Brandy said

"But you forbid your mother and ended getting struck here and you blame it all on that rabbit? It seems to me that you brought this on yourself" Saburo said

"It seems that your owe that Rabbit an explanation and an apology" Kliff said

"That's if Mr. Whiskers is still alive after that kick you give him" Ed said

"He's not dead I didn't put that much Ki into that Kick" Kliff said

Later that day Brandy lead Kliff, his cousin Arlene and her boyfriend Saburo to the Tree here they found Mr. Whiskers knocked out cold with a bloody noise and were Kliff kicked him a boot print on his face

"Ewwwww what kind of Labrador Retriever kick someone that hard they would be leaving a imprint of their boot in the person's face?" Brandy said

"I learn lot of Mix Martial Arts and Hakkyokuseiken that's how" Kliff said

"So you and the Rabbit been living here?" Arlene asked

"Yes this is it" Brandy said

"What about that Rabbit should we try to wake him up after all you do have some explaining to do like how your mother forbid you from going on that plane to the spa while she and your father was away but you did it anyway and you been pining the blame on him since you got your ass stuck here. So tell us why would you live in the same Tree how if the guy who cause you to be stuck here?" said Saburo

"May be he felt guilty and wanted to help her get back home" Arlene said

"Oh my head I feel like I got hit by a train" Mr. Whiskers said

"Actually my Cousin Kliff kicked you 20 yards from where we crash landed" Arlene said

And then Mr. Whisker step back away from Kliff "You keep away from me, you tried to kill me" Mr. Whiskers said as he ran off

"Should Brandy even bother?, he thinks I tried to kill him" Kliff said

"He'll come around anyway Kliff may I have a word with you" Brandy said as Kliff followed her into the Tree house

"Why she wants to talk to him about?" Arlene said

"Looks like the Rabbit is not the only one who has a Guilt trip, anyway I should get back working on the Arwing so we can get back to the airport to refuel the tanks" Saburo said

"Hey since we should at least help Brandy get back her family in Florida" Arlene said

Now inside the Tree House Brandy sat down on her bed and asked Kliff to sit next to her

"Before you say anything if it about how I been mean to you and how I kicked the rabbit like a football I'll tell him I'm sorry that's if he see him again" Kliff said when Brandy took her index finger and held it up

"No, it's not that" Brandy said

"Then what?' Kliff asked

"After all that happine to her these pass two years I kinda miss my older brother and for once my little sister I bet the been worry about me. Knowing Mila she must have snitched on me to mom since she's the one who saw me leave home." Brandy said

"Look if you want to get home I heard my cousin saying that we should help you get back home to your family once the Arwing is fixed" Kliff said

"You would do that for me?" Brandy said

"Hey it's the least we can do" Kliff said

"I don't know what I say" Brandy then places her hand next to Kliff's as look at right straight in the eyes

"Hey what's this all of a sudden?" Kliff asked

"I don't know I started to have this warm feeling inside" next Brandy threw herself onto Kliff and he lay on the bed with Brandy on top of him

"I wanted to give you my thanks" said Brandy as she sit back up while still on top of Kliff.

"I don't need any Reward" Kliff said as Brandy Kisses him

"I don't know why but i'm starting to like you" Brandy said

later on after Kliff help Brandy get her things and Belongs packed up Saburo loaded board the Arwing

"Damn just how many stuff she has with her? I just hope that the Arwing can hold until we reach the Airport to refuel" Saburo said

"Brandy maybe you wanna say goodbye to your friends you made since you came here" Kliff said

"So this is goodbye then will we ever see you again Brandy" Lola Boa asked

"It's all depend on my mother's mood, If it's a good one which I wouldn't get my hope up on I'll introduce you to my Brother and sister" Brandy said

"Okay everyone I'm gonna take a picture of everyone Brandy knew so she have something to remember you by" Arlene said as she takes out her Cell Phone

"Do I have to?" Gaspar asked

"Yes!" Said everyone in the Jungle

After Arlene took the Picture of everyone Brandy waved goodbye and got onto the Arwing

"Wait a sec where's Whiskers?" Brandy asked

"Is he still pissed at me for that kick I did on him?" Kliff said

"Saburo you and Kliff should look for him after all he was stuck here also" Arlene said

An hour later Kliff and Saburo see Ed who is stand near the entrance of a Cave

"Ed is that Rabbit is inside the Cave?" Kliff said

"Don't come anywhere closer you beast!" Whiskers yelled

"Don't tell me he's still sore over that kick Kliff did on him?" Saburo asked Ed

"I guess so" Ed said

"Look I'm not here to start up anything I offered Brandy a lift home to Florida and she took, If you wish to finally leave here -" Just then a stone was thrown right Kliff's face

Now on Board the Arwing flying over the Jungle "So He refuse to listen to you?" Brandy said

"After your Rabbit sidekick threw that Stone which nearly missing Kliff's face he quote "Fine then don't say anything if you don't see Brandy anywhere" after Kliff head back I wrote a note and give to Ed, I hope he can Read" Saburo said

"If I ever see that jumpsuit wearing Rabbit again his feet are gonna be on someone's Key chain" Kliff said

"You made be afraid of you what do you expect." Arlene said

"He's the one who Threw a rock at me" Kliff said

"Maybe you two should restrain from talking about the Rabbit until after take Brandy home" Saburo said

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 5: Brandy Harrington Part 2

Opening Theme: Kazemachi Jet by Maaya Sakamoto  
>Link 1: <span>.comwatch?v=z3iRNTwLZW0

-  
>It's been two hours and Kliff along with Brandy, Saburo and Kliff's cousin Arlene made a pit stop at a air port in Los Angles C.A. While Kliff and Saburo refuel the tank Arlene and Brandy waited for them inside a Starbucks store. <p>

"Why so down on the dumps Brandy you're about hours away from return to your family in Florida." Arlene said 

"It's Whiskers he's still back there maybe I should have talked to him" Brandy said 

"Well Saburo did left him a note it's he's lucky he'll fine his own way back to the States" Arlene said

"I hope so he's not much of a reader, I been the one who read this for him" Brandy said

Kliff and Saburo enters the Starbucks store "Okay we got everything refueled" Kliff said

After leaving LA the 4 heads for the Harrington's estate in Miami

Upon landing near Brandy's home Brandy took a look around "It's just like how I left it" Brandy said

"Well we should we heading back to New York Brandy you take care of yourself" Kliff said

"Kliff will I be able to see you again?" Brandy asked

Kliff walk over to Brandy and whisper something into her ear, afterward he and the other two took off and Brandy watches as they head north to New New York City.

"Until we met again Kliff" Said Brandy when she head toward her house. Upon entering her home she see her older brother Brandon on his laptop "I'm home" said

Brandon turned to his right and said "You finally return from that Spa in South America, You been away from home for two years, You should be lucky mother and father didn't know that spend two 1/2 Years in a South American spa"

"Oh that, There's something I have to tell you and Mila" Brandy said

"In speaking of Mila where did she go?" Brandon asked

"Don't tell me she decided to follow me?" Brandy asked

"No she didn't she ran across someone I met named Laiya Morrison, I asked her to show Laiya around Mami since this is her first time here" Brandon said

Back outside Brandy look around to see who her brother is talking about moments later she turned around notice two guy loading a Casket into a Van "Where they are going the graveyard is in town" just then a small Cyber Fairy appeared in font of Brandy

"What the...You look like a cross between the Cyber Elves from Mega man Zero Series those Fairies from the Zelda games" Brandy said

"I'm what you would call a Cyber Fairy, I'm sorry to bother you but you seen Laiya Morrison? I been sent here by the this Planet's Guardian" The Cyber Fairy asked

"No I haven't see her and what do you mean this Planet's Guardian?" Brandy asked

"Well you been away from home for 2 in a Half years I must have forgotten that this planet and every planet has it's own Guardian" The Cyber Fairy said

"I didn't forget that so let me guess Exia Earth's Current guardian is a Namekians name Dende?" Brandy said

"Yes but it's not the same Dende who replaced Kami when he and Piccolo fuse back together" The Cyber Fairy said

"Okay so what so you want to tell Laiya Morrison?" Brandy asked

"Dende sensed a Dark Clouds shrouding a small events that took take 4 months after the end of the 2nd Shadow Rage War" The Cyber Fairy said

"What do you mean Father is dead Micheal Dais when "Off with his head" on him" Brandy said

"Were you listening It's not just Father it's something eise that happine 4 months afterwards in a town called Dimmesdale" The Cyber Fairy said

"Dimmesdale C.A? what happine in Dimmesdale?" Brandy asked

The Cyber Fairy used her power to create a visual broadcast , similar to a television screen. The visual broadcast show a Flash back from 4 years ago of a Trixie Tang coming home and see her father's car smashed by a SUV and her House set on fire. As a Result Trixie Tang was force to leave Dimmesdale and hasn't been seen since.

"What just happine right there" Brandy asked

"4 years ago, 4 months after the 2nd Shadow Rage War ended, A member of the Time Portal Sliver warn Trixie Tang about a Crystal that was sealed in side of her since she was born, Sliver was able to remove the Crystal without hurting then he asked no matter what happine she mustn't allow anyone to have it. On that while return home from a 'Cool Kids" Party she headed home only to fine that her father has been killed in a Car Crash and her house been burned to the ground. At first Trixie Tang didn't believe Sliver but after what happine to her father and the life she knew she was force to leave Dimmesdale and hasn't been seen since." The Cyber Fairy explained

"So this human girl Trixie Tang went missing over a warning from someone named Sliver? What was sealed inside of her when she was born?" Brandy said

"It's a Crystal that can control all known Alchemy it was stolen by from the Island if Arcadia by a Terroist Group. While trying to doges the Zaonoid Solider one of the Terroist sealed the Crystal inside the body of Trixie Tang on the day she was born." The Cyber Fairy said

"Oh my god, And I thought I had problem when I went missing in south American for two years. This Trixie Tang must be living a Nightmare which her popularity can't fix or cover up" Brandy yelled

"If you put like that way" The Cyber Fairy said

"Anyway what you just show doesn't really explained this Dark shroud Dende sensed?" said Brandy

"The people who are responsible for The Death of Trixie Tang's Father is a group called the Splinter Cell" The Cyber Fairy said

"Splinter Cell who is that?" Brandy asked

And then Laiya and Mila came over and over heard what been said "The Splinter Cell? is this true?" Laiya asked

"So you're this Laiya Morrison" Brandy asked 

"I wonder I couldn't sense you, You're still in your Gigai form" The Cyber Fairy said

"You don't have to power to sense my Spiritual Pressure even when I inside my Gigai form. Anyway I heard what you told Mila's sister what do you mean the Splinter Cell are reason Trixie Tang went missing after her Father was killed" Laiya asked

"Dende sense that the Splinter Cell have been the cause of it" The Cyber Fairy said

"Again who is this Splinter Cell does this have something to do with the Video Games?" Brandy asked

"No this is not the same Splinter Cell from those 1st Person Shooters, Splinter Cell is supposedly a traitorous shadow group within the Kids Next Door Organization. I sense that their actions cause Nigel's long-time girlfriend Lizzie to leave him." Laiya said

"If they been testing Numbuh 1 to determine if he was fit to join them as Exia Earth's representative among the GKND. Why destory the life of some human girl who has nothing to do with the KND or anything that happine during the Shadow Rage War?" Brandy asked

"Maybe what Sliver told Micheal could be true that the Splinter Cell has gone rouge" Laiya said

"You know how right Sliver is' the Cyber Fairy said

"Numbuh 74.239 since Numbuh Infinity, Numbuh 71.562, Yourself and Numbuh 274 are known to be associated with the Splinter Cell you care to explain yourself?" Laiya grabs what seem to be a 10 year human boy

"So you're associate of this Splinter Cell just what the hell did Trixie Tang do to deserve to have her life shredded in half?" Brandy said

"I can't say" Numbuh 74.239 said

"Okay maybe I should fine a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and let them force it out of you" Mila said

"No wait don't involve them into this! We only been give a order "We has to keep them from Completing it" Numbuh 74.239 said

"Completing what?" Brandy

"Numbuh 74.239 What was Father planning when he declare war on the KND?" Laiya asked

"Its Project: Ragnarok" Numbuh 74.239 said

"Ragnarok? That sound like something out of Asgard" Brandy said

"Their project has two main components one was sealed in father's Pipe and the 2nd have been mistakenly sealed inside Trixie Tang body when she was a Infant. Numbuh 1 has the Pipe hidden way somewhere out in space where only the Splinter Cell know where it is. As for the 2nd components. Father's other associates the Shadow Guard will try to capture Trixie Tang and remove from her body" Numbuh 74.239 explained

"But someone warned Trixie Tang and about what been sealed inside of her and told her not to allow this Shadow Guard or you guys to have it. So tell explain to me this why kill Trixie Tang's father he has nothing to do with all of this?" Brandy grabbed Numbuh 74.239 by his lab coat

"I have nothing to do with the orders given to us." Numbuh 74.239 said

"Numbuh 74.239 why didn't this Splinter Cell came to me you all knew that my father is a seated officer of the Seirei Squad 1, If you told me about this I could have told him and he will inform his Captain and his Captain will alert the Terra-Earth Alliance of the Shadow Guard and the 2nd Component that is sealed within Trixie Tang. SHEILD would have put her under their protection" Laiya said

"We tried but the Shadow Guard will and have killed anyone who has any form of information on their Project: Ragnarok" Numbuh 74.239 said

"Okay just who was inside that Casket Trixie is not dead she's nowhere to be found because you guys destroyed her life?" Brandy said

"Casket?" Numbuh 74.239 said

Brandy shakes up Numbuh 74.239 "Don't you play dumb with me I send two and a half with someone who been acting like a dumb ass! Start talking before I do something to you that's not Rated G or TV-Y'

"Stop that Brandy you won't get anywhere if you shake him up" Laiya said after she jumped out of Gigai "We'll have to fine the answers ourselves"

"What about him?" Brandy said

Laiya's Gigai bear hugs Numbuh 74.239 " My Gigai will hold on to him until we get back

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Terra Earth Blaze Drive Spotlight 5: Brandy Harrington Part 3

Opening Theme: Kazemachi Jet by Maaya Sakamoto  
>Link 1: <span>.comwatch?v=z3iRNTwLZW0

-  
>The girls head toward the Mami sea Port to fine a Van unloading the Casket into a Rail Boat "What are they doing with that casket?" Brandy asked<p>

Laiya jumps down "Do you wanna explained to me what's inside that casket?"

3 of the Ice Cream men turned around and spotted her "Numbuh 374?" a Teen Ninja jumps down with a Dagger in one hand

"It's Pay back down Soul Reaper!"

Laiya drew her Zanpakuto and A shockwave is created, which knocks The Teen Ninja in midair "**Jiggery Tanana**"

"**Warg no Kaza Shikon**" Laiya Use wind fangs to tear at the Ice Cream men

"Brandon never told me she can do that?" Mila said

"What's gonna on here" Shoken jump off the Rail Boat

"Shoken so you're behind this?" Laiya said

"You know this guy?" Brandy asked

"He's a Rogue Soul Reaper he committed Crimes against the Seireitai, the Sleath Force had been ordered to carry out his execution but he somehow managed to take down whoever Captain Soi Fon send after him. She states that him escaping her grasp is an insult" Laiya explained

"You breaking my heart, and judging by the outfit you must a member of one of those Seirei Squad members I heard about" Said Shoken

"The name is Laiya Morrison Descendent of Michael Morrison" Laiya said

"Morrison? So that explained that gust of wind I felt just now" Shoken said

"Just what's inside that Casket?" Laiya demeaned

"You mean this? It's someone we been looking for after that Mishap in Dimmesdale" Shoken said

(Flash back)

"You fools this is the wrong one!" Smelling said

"What are you saying Smelling?"

"This Zaonoid half breed look alike is not the one we are looking for!" Smelling said

"I been trying to tell you people and those other people you have the wrong person my name may be Trixie but i'm not the one who went missing after her was killed in a Car crash 4 years ago." Trixie yelled

"This girl is not Trixie Tang and she a Zaonoid?" Tootie said

"You and the rest of the youth of this poor ass town didn't know that The Zaonoids are a race of slightly mutated, evolved form of humans who live on this planet along side us Humans?" Smelling said

(Flash Back ended)

"So you mistook a Zaonoid Half-Breed named Trixie Murasame for Trixie Tang" Mila said

"That's it's a Minor set back my men have mistaken that Zaonoid look alike for that Human we been tracking after the Splinter Cell iced her daddy." Shoken said

"So who's in that Casket, Trixie Tang herself" Brandy said

"Numbuh 74.239 stated that Their project has two main components one was sealed in father's Pipe and the 2nd have been mistakenly sealed inside Trixie Tang body when she was a Infant. Numbuh 1 has the Pipe hidden way somewhere out in space where only the Splinter Cell know where it is." Laiya said

"Could the Splinter Cell got to her" Brandy said

"Who know I attend to fine if she's in there since their been rumors then she been killed" Shoken said

"That'll not happine"

after a few beeps the casket blew up "What the" A head landed next Shoken and he picks up "This is not a real Human head! We been tricked!" Shoken said

"It seems that someone is keeping you from getting to the 2nd component"

"Later mutts!" Shoken gathers his men and chase after the attacker

"What was that you Numbuh Infinity?" Laiya asked herself

"That was a fake body that was inside that casket?" Brandy

"There been a rumor going that Trixie Tang been killed?" The Cyber Fairy said

"You should return to Dende and tell what happine" Laiya

"Okay take care of yourselves" The Cyber Fairy Flew off toward the Look out

Upon entering the Look Out a Namekian who looks like Piccolo/Nail wearing Kami's uniform has been waiting for it

"Dende there something I must tell you" The Cyber Fairy said

"You don't have to tell me little one I have seen what happine it would seem that this Rumor of Trixie being killed may be cover up to keep both the Shadow Guard and the Splinter Cell from finding her?" Dende look at the sky and see a Version of Trixie Murasame on the left side, Trixie Tang on the right side. Samuel Spencer in armed with his Hurricane Blade and Naruto with his Rasengan in his hand in right behind him

The end for now

Ending Theme: Hemisphere - Maaya Sakamoto

Link 1: .com/watch?v=tVGw7-W0TH8

Cast

(English)  
>Kaley Cuoco as Brandy Harrington<br>Terry McGurri as Kliff Kliffton  
>Jolie Jackson as Arlene Kliffton, Cyber Fairy<br>Richard Cox as Saburo Doberman  
>Nick Jonas as Brandon E. Harrington<br>Heather Halley as Laiya Morrison  
>Demi Lovato as Millana "Mila" Harrington<br>Mark Harmon as Dende (Not DBZ's Dende)

(Japanese)  
>Masumi Asano as Arlene Kliffton<br>Shigeru Nakahara as Saburo Doberman  
>Maaya Sakamoto as Brandy Harrington, Laiya Morrison<br>Rie Tanaka as Millana "Mila" Harrington, Cyber Fairy  
>Miyano Mamoru as Brandon E. Harrington<br>Hiroyuki Igarashi as Kliff Kliffton


End file.
